All American Girl
by MD2gether4ever
Summary: This is a MerDer future fic involving their 14 year old daughter Casey Grace Shepherd. It's about her life, and being the daughter of two world class surgeons. I don't own Greys Anatomy or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: All-American Girl**

**Rating: K+**

**Author: MD2gether4ever**

**Notes: I know I should be working on A Moment Like This, but lately this idea has been in my head. I promise to try and update on A Moment Like This as soon as I can though.**

**Summary: This is a MerDer future fanfic involving their daughter Casey Grace Shepherd. I don't really know where this fanfic is going to go, but that Casey is 14 and is in 8****th**** grade. Meredith and Derek have been married for 16 years and are still working at the hospital. Derek is chief.**

**Casey's classmates will be involved in this, and their different family backgrounds will be mentioned. It's about how all these different family backgrounds can be found in this small middle school classroom.**

**I should probably also mention that Izzie and Mark have been married for 15 years and have a daughter the same age as Casey. Her name is Sarah Katherine Sloan, she is in the same class as Casey and they are best friends.**

People are always saying that you can't choose your family. No matter how much you might want to, you have to live with the one you get. Now, that doesn't mean you have to follow in the same footsteps as your family. That you have to make the same decisions and end up with the same life. That's not it at all, but yet, it's the part that most people don't know.

You can have an alcoholic dad, but you have the power to stay sober. You don't have to become your parents, because you're not them. You are your own person that can choose to live your life the way you want to.

No matter what family background you get, you will always have the opportunity to achieve your goals.

**So this chapter is short because it's my opening, or premiere if you will. In the following chapters though, you will find out more information about Casey and Sarah and their family. Reviews are nice!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe it's the last day of summer vacation!" Sarah Katherine Sloan exclaimed.

"Yeah I know. I'm really going to miss the hospital." Casey Grace Shepherd replied.

"Do you think our parents will let us skip school and come here everyday? I mean, it's just like skipping ahead to our internship."

"Do you really think our parents would let us do that? They know more than most people how important school is. They're not just going to let us quit while we're still in middle school."

"Yeah I guess."

Casey and Sarah were sitting in the cafeteria at Seattle Grace Hospital eating a late lunch. They had come with their parents to work that day, wanting to spend their last day of summer at the place they loved most.

Their parents had been reluctant, saying that they were too young to want to be locked up in the hospital and they should be spending their last day of summer break by the pool with the rest of their friends.

Neither Casey nor Sarah would agree and were soon in the back of the car on their way to Seattle Grace.

"Come on," Casey said. "Let's go look at the OR Board and see what surgeries are up. It's probably going to be the last surgery we see for a while, so let's make the most of it."

And they picked up their trays, throwing away the uneaten food on it, and ran down the hallway.

"No surgeries! Are you kidding me!" Casey cried once they got to the OR Board.

"This is crazy! It's qui--!" Sarah was cut off by the hand that was clamped over her mouth.

"Shh! Don't ever say the "q" word about the surgical board! It always means the worst!" Dr. Bailey said.

Sarah only nodded, still in shock having a hand suddenly covering her mouth.

"Good." Dr. Bailey said, and walked away.

Sarah turned toward Casey, noticing the small smirk on her face.

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything!"

"Yeah but you were thinking it!"

This only caused Casey to break out in a fit of laughter. She didn't mean to laugh at Sarah, but she found her outburst over something that really didn't matter hilarious.

Casey kept laughing; unable to stop no matter how hard she tried, and after a few minutes Sarah's angry glare turned into a smile. She started to laugh herself but was still trying to act angry, except she was failing. She looked over and saw a cart with refreshments on it. She grabbed a cup, filled it with water, and turned back to Casey.

"I am so going to get you for that!" And she started toward her with the water in her hand.

Casey knew what she was planning on doing, and screamed, turning around and running down the hall. Sarah was right behind, ready to throw the water when she got her best shot.

Casey took a sharp turn around a corner, looking back at Sarah to see how far back she was. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, so it should not have come to a shock when she ran into someone on the other side of the turn.

She landed with a thud, and fell to the ground on her back. She looked up at the familiar figure that loomed over her.

"Hi!" She said as innocently as she could. "How are you?"

"I'm good." The figure said with a small smirk. "Can I ask though what you're doing?"

"I'm….um…"

She never got a chance to finish her response, because at that moment Sarah came around the corner, noticed the familiar black curly hair, thought it was Casey, and threw the water, soaking Derek with it.

It took Sarah only a second to realize she threw the water at the wrong person. Shocked, she stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Crap.."

Casey, seeing the whole thing from her view on the floor, broke up into laughter once again, seeming to laugh even harder than before. Tears were streaming down her face, and she could hardly breathe.

Derek just stood there, surprised to find that he was now very wet.

_So that's why she was running._

He took the next moment to look at his surroundings, noticing the shocked and somewhat scared expression of the girl he liked to call his niece, and then to his daughter, who looked like she was dying in a fit of laughter.

Thinking that this was the best opportunity, he went over to the refreshment cart that was near him, got himself a cup of water, and walked back to where the girls stood. He then proceeded to tip the cup, pouring water all over his laughing daughter.

She immediately stopped laughing, and glared up at her dad.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"For laughing at Sarah." He said with a grin.

Sarah then started to crack up at the unfortunate event that came over Casey.

"Yeah Casey, karma's a bitch."

"Yeah it is." Casey said as she too grabbed a glass of water and flung it at Sarah, soaking her with water.

"Ok. Now that we have successfully accomplished getting everyone wet, why don't we go get changed and then you guys can watch my craniotomy that I have in 20 minutes. Deal?"

"Works with me." Sarah said.

"Yeah me too."

**So what did you think? I love the fact that Derek likes to mess with/tease his daughter and that Casey will laugh at the embarrassing moments of others. She kind of reminds me of Christina in a way.**

**Just to let you know a little bit more about the characters, Casey had her dad's hair and eye color and her mom's petite frame, and Sarah had her mom's hair and her dad's eyes.**


	3. Chapter 3

"So wasn't that just the most amazing thing you've ever seen?" Derek asked as he met up with Sarah and Casey after his surgery.

"Dad, that's like the 5th craniotomy I've seen you do, the excitement is starting to wear down."

"Ouch, that hurts kind of."

"Oh you know it's bound to happen Uncle Derek. We need something different. Maybe, I don't know, next time we can scrub in?"

"Clever. But I don't think so. It was a good try though."

"Yeah, I thought so too. But hey, you can't blame me for trying. Hey Case, you want to go find Bailey and see what she has?"

"Sure!"

"Be sure it's nothing too late, we're out of here by 7!" Derek yelled down the hall as Casey and Sarah ran to find Bailey. He had been standing there for a couple minutes before his wife showed up.

"Surgery went well?"

"Yep, but it turns out our daughter is getting bored with watching, and thinks it would be a good idea if we let her scrub in."

"Does she really think we'd let her do that? She's only in the eighth grade."

"Apparently she thought she'd give it a try."

"Yeah. So anyway, speaking of our daughter, where is she?"

"Her and Sarah ran off to find Bailey and see if she has any surgeries coming up."

"So technically we have some time to kill."

"Yeah I guess we do."

"So….on call room?"

"Definitely."

***

"So have you figured out your schedule for tomorrow yet?" Casey asked Sarah as they sat in the gallery waiting for the surgery to begin.

"Not really. I have it, if that's what you mean. But I really don't want to look at it because then I'll know that the summer is really over."

"Yeah I guess. But at least we're in the same class."

"True. I don't think I'd be able to endure the year if you weren't with me."

"Awww! Sarah that's so sweet!"

"Shut up."

Down in the OR Bailey was getting ready to operate on a 27 year old female who was in a car crash and was bleeding internally. Apparently she had been rushing to an appointment that she was late for.

"Stupid." Bailey had called it.

It was another routine procedure, one that Casey and Sarah were starting to get tired of.

"Where's the good stuff?"

"I have no idea, but I don't see why we can't scrub in if it's just routine."

"Yeah, our parents really should just give us a chance. We don't have to do anything, maybe just watch from a closer view."

"Yeah, but I highly doubt that will happen."

"You never know."

**

Bailey's surgery finished about ten minutes before seven, and Casey and Sarah headed back to meet their parents.

"You ready to go?" Derek asked as they met up at the nurses' station.

"I'm not sure if that's a good question to ask. Of course I'm not ready to leave this place and go spend my days learning in a classroom."

"Ok then."

Derek, Meredith, and Casey walked out of the hospital and into their car. Casey looked back at the building one more time because she didn't know when she would be back.

**I love reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is going to be in first person from one of the students in Casey's and Sarah's class. It's not just her point of view, but her point of view that's like she's writing in her journal.**

3rd day of school, August

So let's get this straight right away. Right off the bat. Leaping off the cliff. Get right to it. You get it. My teacher…the weirdest person you'll ever meet. I'm not even kidding.

His name is Mr. Whig and the crazy thing is he literally has a wig! It's one of those stupid little comb-overs that are only meant to cover a certain part of your hair where you need it the most, but Mr. Whig needs to realize his is _way _too small. I mean dude seriously, if you want to show your class that you're too stupid for people to even believe you're a teacher, this is one great way to do it. What I don't get is how he has this freakishly long beard that hangs off his face and yet no hair on top of his head. Can't scientists figure out some way to switch the places of it? Plus I can see that he has old food stuck in it and it really makes someone want run out of the classroom and into the nearest bathroom.

Mr. Whig also has these old sweater vests that he seems to love. They're so old you can see them ripping, but he still keeps on wearing them. And they're all brown. I didn't think it was possible for someone to own that many different shades of brown, but I guess now it is.

And one of the worst things about Mr. Whig is the fact that he has this huge stutter. I mean seriously, you can hardly tell what the guy is even saying. I just want to run up to him, pound on his back, and tell him to "get it out already!", but that's just me.

My best friend Chelsea, who sits right across from me, and just happens to be staring at me right at this moment, feels sorry for the guy. What is wrong with her? When she first told me I literally grabbed her by the shoulders and shook some sense into her. I told her this man is hired to torture our lives with meaningless knowledge that even he knows we're not going to need in the real world and that he acts the way he does because he likes to live in a world of fantasy where he feels he has super powers that can enable him to fight ninjas and rescue a damsel in distress because it's the only possible way he can get laid. But knowing her, she didn't buy it. I personally tho…..

One thing Chelsea doesn't seem to understand is that when I'm writing, it is "me" time, and disturbances like notes written in pretty pink lettering from an ink gel pen flying in front of my face is not something that makes me very happy. But aside from that, I am going to record the note word-for-word in this journal so I will have it always. And maybe to take up some more space.

Abby,

Seriously! Put that journal down! You have had it out all morning and even though Mr. Whig hasn't caught you with it yet, you should still put it away while you still have the chance. And because I know you, I know you don't want him taking it and reading it, because it has some pretty awful things about him and some other people in this class in it.

With that said, I feel that my duty as a friend of warning you of a possible result of your actions has been completed and I can now move on to the topic I wish to discuss.

Did you see Jeremy this morning? O.M.G he looked amazing! Like totally-I-have-never-seen-a-guy-rock-aviators-like-that-ever amazing! And better yet, when he walked by he smiled at me! Smiled! God I swear I almost died. And I still can't get over how good he looks lounging in his chair like that up front. He makes a boring lecture on the Civil War insanely hot!

Chels

It might be a good idea to mention that Chelsea has this crazy obsession with Jeremy Flink. What makes it worse is the fact that he's in our class, so Chelsea gets to drool over him all day long and rant for however long she wants, which, is always directed to me. Joy.

Really, I don't get what's so great about the guy. Sure he's your average jock who can make girls faint just by looking at his face. In other words, he's perfect. And if you want my opinion, perfect is boring. Like really.

And Chelsea was right about the whole "there's some pretty awful things about him and some other people in this class in it".

Take Jack for instance. He sits up in the very front row, like one of the students who feels like he has to hear every word the teacher is saying like it's the most important thing in the world, but what I don't get because you don't even know what our teacher is saying. But he also doesn't really talk. Well, I take that back, he talks, but it's only to himself. Which, for me, is worse than not talking at all. And he's also one of those people who are so book smart they don't know how to be social. **But,** he's GREAT for cheating off of. He gets every answer correct. And let me just say, I only cheated once. Twice. But that doesn't matter because it is over and done with and we can just move on.

There's also a girl named Susan who always picks her nose. It honestly looks like she's digging for treasure or something. Wait, I'll glance at her for a second….eww I think she just ate it. But she is nice though, always willing to share. Whatever, you get my point.

And I hate how I'm sounding like some totally negative person who hates their life, but anyone who was in my position would feel the same way.

And don't get me wrong, not everyone in the class is annoying. There's this guy, Aiden, two seats over who rocks at playing the guitar. And not in some crazy punk rock way, but like an adorable-acoustic-way. He also has these dimples whenever he smiles that are the cutest thing you've ever seen. And, let's not forget the most important part; he looks like he'd be a great kisser.

There are also two girls who sit toward the back of the classroom, which already gets points in my book, and don't look like they want to be here, and that is exactly what I'm feeling right now too. The girl closer to me, Sarah, makes these comments that aren't the most appropriate, but are funny enough that no one really gives a shit. Apparently she got it from her dad.

Casey sits right next to her and I'm going to start off by saying, I love her hair. But she's one of the nicest people ever. Except when you give her crap, she'll give it right back, which I love.

And they both laugh all the time, which can be upsetting, because it just makes you want to know what was so funny in the first place, but also cheers up everyone around them.

Maybe Chelsea and I will see if they want to hang out sometime. Maybe we could help each other survive this school year together.

It might be good if I stop writing soon. If I get caught again Mr. Whig is going to take this away, and then he'll personally call my parents to tell them to come down here and get it. And I already know that's not going to sit well if it does happen. You see, when your dad's a lawyer and your mom's a nurse, their schedules are already full, so causing some trouble that makes them even busier does not got well.

I'll see you soon.

**So this was a little different from my other chapters, but I wanted to introduce some of the other students in Casey and Sarah's class, and I also wanted to be able to get inside their heads to hear their story without having one of the girls deliberately ask them.**

**Tell me what you think! I love reviews!**


End file.
